His Biggest Pretend
by pinkpower
Summary: And that’s what he was going to be doing the rest of his life: pretending. Rated 'M' for sexual content. Cranny oneshot!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

He kissed her softly on the lips. Craig swept his bride off her feet and they twirled around together. They kissed again, but it was tenderer. He set her down on her feet, still caught up in their kiss. She broke away from the kiss playfully backing up to the bed. She grinned seductively. Craig returned her expression and tackled her on to the bed. The couple laughed and kissed each other lightly.

"How does it feel to be the new Mrs. Manning?" Craig asked her, grinning.

"Wonderful," she replied. "Mrs. Manuela Manning. It's the best last name I could ever wish to have."

Wrapped around in white silk sheets, Manny and Craig kissed each other deeply. Craig could feel the warmth and passion on Manny's pink lips. He was pleased to see her as happy as he was on the fact that they were now married. It had taken him months to get down on one knee, but here they were, ready to make love.

Manny was a wonderful lover, he thought. She never thought about her needs and only wished to comply with his. She wasn't selfish like all those other girls had been in the time of sex. No. Manny was different. She was a self less lover and always was careful of what she was doing. However, this only created a problem of Craig. It made him feel needy and helpless. While Manny did wondrous things to him, he did very little for her. He never got the chance to explore her body as much as he would have liked. Craig knew that Manny had much insecurity, but he didn't always see why. Manny was beautiful inside and out, and that's all Craig needed to know. He loved her.

But tonight would be different. He was going to touch her without her feeling the need to pull away from him. Tonight Craig was going to make love to Manny the way he should have. He was going to make up for all those years of her only thinking about him. It was the least he could do. Craig wanted nothing more than to please his new wife, and damn it, he was going to stop at nothing to do so.

Craig's lips nibbled softly on her ear lobe. He heard a soft moan escape her mouth as her arms slowly started to wrap around her shoulders. Craig undressed himself quickly and then helped her. Soon, the two were naked, lying under white sheets and a golden colored blanket. Craig's tongue darted in hers. His hands explored her skin. It was so soft and smooth. Craig realized that he was touching perfection. He felt his erection grow harder as her legs took a hold of his groin, as they wrapped around his hips. He groaned in her mouth and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong," Manny asked.

"Nothing at all," he answered. Craig felt his lips give her a mischievous smirk as his body travelled down hers. His eyes soon came in contact with sex. A beautiful sight, Craig thought. His placed his index finger in her. Her hips bucked tightly. She purred. "Like it?" She groaned in response. Music to his ears. He took his finger out and put it in his mouth. The taste was vague and decided to go directly to the source. His tongue started swirl around inside her. Craig had to remember to go slowly. He knew that Manny adored the thought of making love and not senseless fucking. He loved that about Manny and agreed with those needs.

"Craig," she whispered. "Don't stop."

"I have no intention of doing that, my love," Craig replied. He went back to wet pussy and kept licking. His tongue soon found her opening. Craig paused, thinking about his own needs for a moment. His throbbing erection kept telling him that it was time to come inside, but Craig's pounding heart said otherwise.

Thankfully, Manny spoke again, "Craig, I love you and please, I need you." Craig smiled, partly wondering if she knew his dilemma. But, if this is what Manny wanted, then Manny would get it, and she was going to get it hard.

Craig put his body over hers. He kissed her softly. "I love you, too."

He inserted himself comfortably in her cunt. "Ughn," Manny yelled pleasurably. Their hips swayed together rhythmically. Craig thrusts into her felt so good. She was so tight and he was so big. Craig reminded himself to start out slowly, but Manny's plea for speed had gotten to him within seconds. He looked at how her breasts bounced with each thrust. They were so beautiful to him. Manny was so beautiful him.

Craig's eyelids opened. He sighed sadly and saw a raven haired woman laying next to him in the same bed he seen in his dreams. But this woman wasn't Manny. It was Ashley Kerwin, his first, but not true, love. His true love had been Manny and it always would be. It was too late for them, though. Craig had married Ashley yesterday afternoon. Craig knew that Manny was never coming back to him, so he went to the only person that he ever really loved beside her, and that was Ashley.

At one point in his life, Craig has been insanely in love with Ashley. Ever since the moment he first laid eyes on her black lipstick, he thought she was the one. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but could never bring himself to say so. But, every time he tried, she would always find away to reject him. Even when he had written a song for her, Ashley found away out loving him back, only because she thought he had been too horny. That had been partly his fault for telling Spinner, but even still, Spinner had mentioned how Ashley and Jimmy came close to having sex, only because of some play.

He had been wrong about his feelings for Ashley. He realized that once he had turned twenty-five. It was his birthday and she had been off recording her new CD album. Luckily for Craig, he didn't have to spend it alone. He called Manny up on his cell phone. At first it was hard talking to her, knowing how easily she had forgiven him for every horrible thing he had done to her, but he soon was settled in when he heard his name spoken. Manny said his name so softly and he could see the smile she had on.

In the background of her side of the conversation were two young kids playing, Samantha and Jason Jr, Manny's kids. Those kids were angels. Jay was a lucky guy to have a woman like Manny in his life. The wedding they had years ago had been simply beautiful. Craig had watched the event from the archway of the church, with his hands in the pockets of his suit.

Long after the conversations had ended, Craig started to contemplate the what-could-have-beens in his head. Craig finally learned that Manny had come back into his heart. He loved her. Craig had always 

loved her, but just never knew it himself. It was too late to go back. He was married to Ashley and Manny was happily to Jay.

_He looked over at Manny to say something to him before he made the biggest mistake of his whole entire laugh. She only smiled at him softly as her hand became intertwined with Jay's. Craig felt a painful twinge in his stomach when he saw the way Manny had looked at her significant other. He looked back at Ashley and finally said, "I do." _

Craig looked up at the ceiling of the honeymoon suite. He gulped as tears filled his gray eyes. He glanced back at Ashley, pretending it was Manny who lay next to him. And that's what he was going to be doing the rest of his life: pretending.


End file.
